This application is based on U.S. provisional plant patent application Ser. No. 60/418,237, filed Oct. 15, 2002.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct day-neutral strawberry variety designated as ‘PS-2880’. This new variety is a result of a controlled cross made in 1992 between ‘PS-592’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,903) and ‘PS-1391’ (an unpatented Plant Sciences, Inc. selection). The new variety is botanically known as Fragaria ananassa. 
The seedling resulting from the aforementioned cross was asexually propagated by stolons in a nursery located in Lassen County, Calif. The Seedling was then subsequently selected from a controlled breeding plot in Salinas, Calif. in 1994. After its selection, the new variety was further asexually propagated by stolons in Lassen County, Calif., Modoc County, Calif., Siskiyou County, Calif. and San Joaquin County, Calif. The new variety was then extensively tested over the next several years in the fruiting fields of Salinas, Calif. This propagation has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein as characterizing the new variety are fixed and remain true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.